It is well-known that light can be used to attract fish, and various devices have been produced in the past to produce light, the devices being in a convenient form to direct the light into water in the vicinity of a fishing boat, for example, so that fish can be attracted to the vicinity of the boat to be caught. It is also known that generating sound below the surface of the water serves a similar purpose, and that the creation of both light and sound in the subsurface area in the vicinity of a boat improves the catch. Examples of prior art devices which have been developed for this purpose are found in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,001--Ryan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,465--Neff PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,131--Zador PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,138--Moore et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,139--Eggers PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,861--Evans PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,269--Ostensen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,245--Brooks
As will be seen from these patents, various kinds of light producing and sound producing devices have been used, including those which float on the surface of the water with a lamp mounted so that the light is directed downwardly into the water, as well as devices which are submerged and which contain a lamp and also, in the case of the Brooks patent, which contain a separate speaker and signal generator to generate sound.
Because of the fact that the water presents a relatively hostile enviornment for electrical devices to produce the light and sound, these prior art attracting means are relatively complicated and are not always particularly reliable or durable over a period of time. Also, it has generally been necessary to provide separate devices for the production of light and sound.